


Hot Older Brother

by SuperCerulean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Jason x Reader prompt where you're friends with one of the batkids and they have a hot older brother.-submitted by anonymous(Originally posted to my tumblr)





	Hot Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had a BLAST writing this. Thank you for sending me this prompt and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!!!

There were a few things that you hadn’t known about Duke and TIm when you befriended them. One: They lived in a gigantic mansion. Like, you’d known their last name was Wayne, but you didn’t know they were in THE Wayne family. As someone who was living in a tiny dorm shared with another person, their house made your head spin every time you visited. The first time they invited you over it was a total culture shock. That and the fact that there always seemed to be someone new to meet. 

Everytime you thought you’d met everybody in their family, somebody else sauntered out of the woodwork. Most of them were nice enough when they met you. Damian was kind of rude at first but he warmed up eventually….or at least his version of warming up. They all had their own way of interacting though, which made it very…interesting to visit their house. Of course, going to Wayne manor never held quite as much excitement as it did when Jason was around. 

Jason motherfucking Todd. 

Probably the most effortlessly attractive guy you’ve ever seen; and he knows it. You thought you were pretty subtle about your little obsession with him. The only people you told were Duke and Tim and you made them swear not to speak about it. The only reason you really told them was because you needed someone to vent to and they were the only ones available. 

To be fair, you got away with it for a good amount of time. Jason only really came around on occasion and when he did you were pretty good about keeping your chill in front of him. When he turned his back you may have sent a look to one of the other two boys or slapped them lightly on their arms but that was about it. You only really ranted about him when you were out of their house- despite the boys’ protests. How he found out about your crush was beyond you, but he damn sure used it against you. Constantly.

FInding out Jason was around the manor always changed the atmosphere. Suddenly you were filled with excitement and also a bit of fear over what he might do. Jason, being the little shit he is, made it a habit to tease you. He found any way to make you flustered in any given situation and in any location. Any time you thought you were safe, he found a way to get to you. As annoying as it was…you couldn’t deny that you enjoyed the attention. 

When you told them, the two younger Wayne boys believed that you were making the whole thing up. That was what made it infuriating. Jason was always very sneaky about flirting with you and since you had already been hyper analyzing his behavior it completely discredited you. When you talked about the times he would tease you, it went right over their heads. They were entirely convinced it was just you overthinking his behavior, but it was true damn it!

Like today. You and Tim were helping Duke study for one of his exams at the mansion. You guys had the huge living room to yourselves since everyone was off doing their own things. Alfred had left you with a surplus of snacks and Duke’s notes and books were spread out across the coffee table. A few of their family members had passed through and stolen some of the food but other than that the three of you were left to work in peace. Deep down, you knew Jason would make is appearance soon enough though. It was only a matter of time. 

“You guys are no help at all,” Duke laughed when you, once again, mixed the plots of the three books he was meant to be studying. 

“Listen, it’s been a while since we’ve read these,” you defended. Tim was looking through all of Duke’s notes with his hand clutching at his hair and a stressed expression on his face. 

“I don’t think I ever read them,” he admitted, shaking his head. 

“Terrific. You two are a amazing study partners,” Duke replied, shaking his head. Suddenly a hand dipping into the bowl of carrots on the edge of your couch’s arm rest drew your attention upwards. Jason leaned against the back of the seat, glancing your way quickly before looking at his brothers. 

“What’s all this?” 

“My notes. These two are trying to help me study for my English final. Trying being the operative word,” Duke explained. Jason laughed, leaning over and swiping the book that you had been holding in your hand. 

“You need help with this?”

“Yeah, I just need help reviewing the stories and the important bits.” 

“Well your first problem was asking TIm to help you. I doubt he did any of his work in high school,” Jason responded. He lifted himself up and swung his legs over to the front of the couch where he sunk into the seat beside you. There were a few papers settled along your lap when he jumped over so you had to rush to catch them before they all scattered across the floor. 

“I did some of it,” Tim defended. Jason ignored him, taking the other book that Tim had thrown onto the table in defeat. 

“Gotta say; I expected this from Tim, but you? I’m disappointed.” Your eyes narrowed when Jason turned to you. You chose NOT to pay attention to the swoop of his hair across his forehead where he’d likely run his hand through it. Or the way he darted his tongue out to wet his lips when he looked at you. It was all completely beyond your perception. Ignored. Totally disregarded. 

“I read the books! It was just years ago, it’s hard to remember,” you rolled your eyes. 

“Well, you’re in luck. These are some of my favorites, so I can help you out,” Jason said. 

"Thanks Jay, you’re a lifesaver!“ You scoffed at Duke’s sudden betrayal and he gave you an innocent look, raising his hands in defense. You let it go for the time being, but you’d certainly be bringing it up the next time he asked the two of you to help him study.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to dive into conversation on the stories and characters.Tim quickly disconnected from the whole thing, scrolling absently on his phone and cycling through the snacks on his side of the table. Initially, you were going to tune out as well, but their discussion actually ended up being interesting to listen to. When Jason spoke about the novels, they weren’t a school project or a requirement. He genuinely enjoyed reading them and it was easy to tell that he liked talking about them too. Somehow, he made the them seem so much more interesting than they had been before. Maybe it was because of the passion in his voice or the way he interpreted them or even the fact that he was incredibly attractive. Whatever it was, you were completely tuned in and almost wanting to join in as well.

For a while you ended up lost in thought listening to them. Most of what was around you was tuned out except for the sound of their voices while you thought along with their discussion. You were absently chewing on a carrot and listening when you felt a sudden hand on your knee that snatched your attention away from the discussion.

Duke was talking now and Jason was listening and nodding his head, his hand rested lightly on your knee. You saw his eyes glance over at you and when they met yours, he turned his hand over, smiling his mischievous little smile. It took you a minute to realize he was asking you to pass over the bowl of carrots that you’d been hoarding on your arm rest. You blinked a few times before you passed the bowl to him. You might have went back to just listening to them talk peacefully if he hadn’t just left his hand there.

How the Hell he managed to play it off like it was completely normal was beyond you because you were freaking out internally. He was just drumming his fingers on your jeans as he spoke like it was nothing and Duke didn’t even notice. Now they were continuing their conversation and all you could focus on was his hand and the goosebumps it sent throughout your entire leg.

Hoping for a opportunity to escape from his entrancing touch, you waited until he was talking again and moved to take the bowl of carrots back. You moved your legs away from him as you reached across the couch to where he was holding them. The movement was a little awkward but it got the job done as his hand lost its grip on your leg and you moved out of reach.

Of course, Jason wasn’t one to be defeated so easily.

Without a single pause in his sentence, he reached one of his arms over an took hold of the underside of your knees. In one swift movement, me managed to yank your legs so that your neck was rested against the arm rest and your legs were draped over his. The carrot bowl was rested perfectly in the middle of both of you and he stole a small handful almost like he was proving a point. God, you wanted to kick him. If you weren’t flustered before, you definitely were now. Yet somehow, nobody reacted.

You tried to play it cool, you really did, but it was so hard. His hands were just resting on your shins, sometimes dancing around your knees or towards the carrots. The stupid fucking carrots. You could just throw that damn bowl across the room for giving him the opportunity to grab you. Did you absolutely hate sitting with him like that? No, but that’s not the point. The point is that he snatched you up and nobody even batted an eye. Next thing you know he’s going to be throwing you on his lap and making out with you in the middle of movie night. 

Now that’s an image you really didn’t need to be thinking about. 

You must have been zoned out for longer than you thought because when you tuned back in, Duke was gathering his notes up. Tim was helping him clean the room and Jason was of course, just looking at you with that cocky little smile.

"Alfred’s going to be starting on dinner soon. You could stay if you want,” Tim offered. You grinned, already anticipating whatever masterpiece Alfred would be cooking. If you ever got rich, the first thing you’d be investing in is a butler. 

“The alternative is takeout so I think I’ll stay,” you grinned. You pulled your legs away from Jason’s lap and set to helping clean up. There were mostly empty bowls and plates scattered across the area so you decided to clean those up. You gathered them all up into your arms and moved to take them to the kitchen but Jason stopped you.

“I’ll help you with those. Wouldn’t want to drop anything,” Jason said. He took half of the dishes from you. his hands purposely ghosting over yours as they went. “Who knows how expensive these are.” 

Alfred usually threw a fit if he found out anyone washed dishes for him, so when you arrived in the kitchen you set them down in the sink for him to get to later. You moved to the opposite counter so that Jason could set the dishes he was holding into the sink as well. When he turned away, you honestly should have known he was going to lift you up onto the counter. You set yourself up perfectly and hadn’t realized it at all. 

Jason’s hands grabbed you on your sides, just below your hips and he hoisted you onto the cool surface. Your hand shot up to cover the surprised noise you made and suddenly you were at eye level with him. He stood close enough, not to where he was pressed against you but just between your knees. His eyes glanced down to your lips for a split second before they returned to yours. 

“Learn anything new today?” he asked, grinning. You weren’t sure what came over you. Maybe the constant teasing had gotten to your head or maybe you were just out of your mind. Something or the other possessed you to suddenly fire back, shocking both of you. 

Your hands found their way to the back if his neck where you pulled him in closer. Jason’s hands slapped down on the counter on either side of you at the sudden movement and you crossed your ankles behind his waist. Then, without missing a beat, your hands slid down to grasp at the fabric of his shirt along his chest. The whole thing happened in under a minute and you had done it without really thinking. Now, you kind of had to commit, so you said the first thing that popped into your head.

“Mhm. I didn’t know you were such an avid reader,” you all but purred. For once, it was Jason who lost his cool. You could feel his breath heating the skin of your neck, sending shivers running through your body. It felt like everywhere you touched him was alive with electricity and your heart pounded in your chest.Still, it was Jason who gulped nervously and whose jaw clenched when you pulled away from whispering in his ear. His gaze felt like it could slice through you when your eyes met again and it this time he didn’t try so hard to mask the way his eyes scanned over you.

“I didn’t know you had the guts to do something like this out in the open where anyone could see us,” he responded lowly. 

“You’re the one who threw me up here. I just finished your half assed job,” you replied. Jason’s eyebrows raised at your words. 

“Half-assed?” He laughed. His hands, which you’d completely forgotten about, grazed your lower back before leaving a trail of electricity down your thighs. He moved closer to you until your bodies were completely pressed against each other, his hands moving your knees even further apart. He brought one of his hands up to your face and guided you by your chin so that your head was tilted upwards. His nose brushed against your neck and you felt your entire body shudder.

“Do you really want me to finish the job?” You couldn’t even respond before-

“What in the bloody hell is going on in my kitchen?!”

Alfred’s horrified voice shocked Jason into leaping away from you. He jumped back so quickly that he almost yanked you off of the counter and onto the floor. If you hadn’t grabbed the counter at the last second, you would have fallen and been even more embarrassed. Though at this point, it didn’t seem like you could be.

“Hey, Alfred~,” Jason sung, you could see the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears but you refused to look at Alfred to see his reaction.

“Don’t play innocent Master Todd, you know the rules. No fraternizing in my kitchen!”

“We weren’t fraternizing!” Jason protested. You took this opportunity to slide off of the counter, trying your hardest not to curl up into a ball and wish you were at home.

“A very likely story,” Alfred sassed. He retrieved a hankerchief from his suit and set to wiping down the counter from any germs he thought might have been left there.

“Yeah, um. I think I’m going to head home after all,” you sputtered. You quickly rushed out if the kitchen and back into the living room to gather your things. Tim and Duke exchanged a look and paused their movements.

“You’re leaving?” Duke asked. You nodded erratically, shoving your phone into your bag.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow or whenever,” you squeaked.

“What happened? Did he ask you out already?” Tim said.

“What? No he- what do you mean already?” You said, halting completely. “Was Jason going to ask me out?”

“No!” Duke said quickly, slapping Tim on the arm. You dropped your bag onto the couch where you had found it and turned to face them. 

“Of course, he’s been planning to ask you out for weeks.” You whipped your head around to see Dick hop onto the back of the couch. Your jaw dropped before you turned to glare at the boys in front of you. 

“Dick! We’re not supposed to say anything!”

“You knew?! Did you tell him I like him?!” Tim ducked away when you threw a pillow at him that had been resting on the couch behind you. “I told you two gremlins not to say anything!”

“We didn’t! Technically!” Tim protested.

“Jason asked us and we just confirmed it. We didn’t really tell him anything,” Duke explained haphazardly.

“That’s the same thing!” You lunged at them and Tim caught you right before you got to him, trying his best to hold you at an arm’s length. His eyes suddenly looked away from the hand you were using to grab at him and you followed his gaze. Jason was standing in the entryway to the room looking lost with traces of redness dusting his face. “Dick told her your plan!”

“You said it first!” Dick protested when Tim ratted him out. Jason’s jaw dropped and he glared at both of his brothers. He was already rushing into the room before anyone could say anything else.

“Yup, I’m out of here!” You managed to swipe up your bag from the all out fight club going on around you and slung it over your shoulder.

“You’re not staying for dinner?” Dick asked somehow despite being caught in a headlock by Jason. 

“At this point, takeout is looking really good,” you responded. Jason looked up when he heard that you were leaving, his expression looking distraught. You paused at the entrance to the room, biting your lip nervously before speaking again. "I’ll call you later.“

Jason’s face instantly broke into an all out grin that was entirely too contagious. Of course, knowing his brothers they immediately began howling like a pack of wolves so you chose then to make your escape. When you got into your car and started your drive home, you couldn’t stop the smile warming your face.


End file.
